Puppy love
by Littlefox64
Summary: Yay a one shot I didn't expect to write. Two lonly pups brought together by fate in their darkest hour, but will their meeting and a new owner be just what they need.


A black dog wondered around the park, he wasn't that old yet three months he had been a banded twice since he was taken from his mother both families afraid of him because of his red eyes. He now lay on the ground under a tree bagging for something to fill his empty belly. He was a beautiful dog he had a black fur with a red tone to it as well as some blond. He had blond on his for head to but not much. He whimpered all he wanted was food, a nice warm bed, a place to call home and love.

His ears perked as he heard a truck driving around he knew it to well it was his one nightmare the dogcatcher but right now he could careless, if they put him down it would be fine it was better than starving on the street. Yet his boy got up and ran the opposite way just to end up in another net.

Soon he was in a car on his way to the pound, again! This time he was looked at by the vet then shoved in a cage that was put back in a truck and taken away. As he rode in the truck which bounced and bumped, he knew his life would soon end.

At a warm pet shop the puppy's bounced and played with on another there were six pups together in the window two were brown with blue eyes one male one female, there was another brown male but he also had brown eyes, then there was one who was black with green eyes and a blond with honey brown eyes. The last one was the oddball of the bunch He was black but his fur had a purple ting to it as well as blond, he also had a blond spot on his head. But his eyes were a beautiful amethyst, he was a one of a kind in a way he was the sweetest of them all yet he never got a second glance only two of the others in the window ever paid him any heed as well. The blond trotted over to him as he sat in the front alone as the others played.

All of a sudden he was on the ground he yelped as he hit; a nose nuzzled under his chin then up by his ear and then a tongue licked his muzzle. He looked up into honey brown eyes and wagged his tail.

"Why so down," The blond asked. "Someone will adopt you and they'll see what a great pup you are." He waged his tail at the pup he had pinned.

"Yah Yu', Jo' is right. You'll have a great owner some day." The other black dog joined them. Yu looked up at his friend and licked his nose.

"Thanks Du'." He said thanking his friends for their encouragement with a smile.

"Ha! The day that happens I'll be a kitten." The brown male with blue eye's scoffed lying down on the other side of the display. The other two brown pups followed him and made a pile.

"Coming you two, if you don't you'll be cold all night." The female said finding her spot in the pile.

"Not me tonight, Te'." Jo' said lying down next to Yu', he knew his friend needed him more then he needed to be comfy. Du' nodded and did the same. Yu' would be up a bit longer they both knew this he slept more in the day because form time to time the others would play with him and brutally. He had to be taken to the vet 15 times the whole three months he was there.

The van stopped. The black dog lifted his head this was it the end of his life he knew it. Soon the driver came to get him. He was taken in to a small building where another man took him, after they talked then exchanged green paper. He was taken in to the store where he was placed in the front window with six other pups his age.

He went to the corner seeing the two piles of sleeping pups. He curled up in a ball another night cold and still starving now in another pet shop. What he didn't know was one of the others was not asleep.

Yu' watched as the owner added another pup to the display, he kept on eye on the newcomer who looked over with a sad look and went to the corner. Yu' wriggled out from under his friends and went over to His food dish and picked it up in his mouth. He out anyone knew what it was alike being alone and cold in the night. So he went over to the new comer and placed the bowl down gently. Yu looked at the other no movement came. So he placed a paw over him and lay down on his back and gave a small whimper.

The black and reddish dog heard one of the others get up he thought it was only to get some water or to go to the bathroom till he felt a wait on his back a small whimper accompany it. He looked up to see one of the pups who wagged his tale at seeing him move he backed off and sat in front of the other. He turned to where the other had gone growling at the loss of the wait and warmth. What he saw made him forget it though. The other looked at him then the bowl telling him to eat, which he did thankfully.

Yu' smiled as the other ate and lay down on the other side watching him eat happily. Then it hit him this other pup would be taken from in the morning like Du' and Jo' had he had done the same to them, brought them food then the next day Te', Tri' and Set' would come and play with them and leave him out. Well if he was going to be left out again why not have one night with a new friend. This thought mad him whimper a bit and caught the newcomer off guard and he looked up.

A whimper caught the black dog's ear and he looked up at the pup seeing the sad look, he went over and nuzzled him under the jaw laying down and snuggling closer. The other gave a weak wag of his tale and looked away. That's when it clicked. This pup was the runt of his litter even if none where here once a runt others don't look at you he same. Even the two he had been with earlier couldn't see him how he wanted to be seen, he was the weak one the one no one thought would live long so they would help by being as rough as they could.

He licked the pups muzzle and nuzzled his jaw, ears and side as well as giving small licks trying to cheer him up as well as thank him. The other wagged at him half heartedly and just gave another whimper knowing what would come.

The next day they were woken early by a frantic Jo' looking all over but missing the two in the dark corner. Yu' whimpered again not ready to be alone yet again. At hearing this, the black and reddish pup nuzzled his neck then licked his muzzle. Too bad everyone else heard it as well the blond came over to them wagging his tale. He liked Yu's muzzle as well trying to calm the now shaking pup down.

"Well I see we have a newcomer." Set' said eyeing the new pup Yu' stopped whimpering knowing what came next.

"Ooh he's a cutie." Te' said walking around the two still snuggled up. Yu' now had his head on his paws not looking at any of them.

"Strong too, do you have a name?"Tri' asked all of the others could see Yu', all of them knew this was hurting him everyone and thing was always taken from him. But the three really didn't care.

"Yes I do," The new comer said. "It's Yami!" He made no move to leave and saw both the blond and a black pup trying to get some response out of the one next to him.

"Want to play with us?" Te' said she knew as well as Set' and Tri' once this new pup was theirs they could rough Yu' up really badly again and Yu' wouldn't have a will to live and wouldn't come back, he was broken they had made that clear.

Yami stood up, Du' growled at him lowly and Jo' just nuzzled Yu' he knew if the others didn't kill him he would do it himself by not eating. Yu' sank his tale lower and his ears lay back on his head. He looked like Yami felt all night, like death was approaching. Yami looked to him and whimpered wanting to help more then he turned growling and getting ready to attack.

"No I will not play with anyone who, hurts others for fun, this pup is now mine and you will not touch him." Yami growled. Jo' and Du looked at him.

"What?" Set' yelled looking at the newcomer. "You will play with us and you will forget that runt!" he said.

"Make me." Yami said going back to trying to get the pup's attention.

The four had fallen asleep after getting Yu' to feel a bit better. Set' and the other two sulked for awhile trying to think of away to get the other three on their side.

Later that afternoon an old man came in came in looking for a puppy. He looked all over and didn't find what he was looking for; he continued to wander till the store owner came over to him.

"Solomon, can I help you?" The owner asked coming over to him.

"Yes I think you can old friend. I know a breeder that has these beautiful dogs she breeds, She bred six different dogs and they all had for pups none of the litters had the same father, I got to see all the pups there were two I had my eye on. Both were from two entirely different litters."

"That's grate Solomon, but how can I help you with this?" The owner asked.

"Well one of the pups I want ended up being sold to you for your shop, I think the other ended up here as well last night after a run in with the dog catcher." The old man answered.

"Oh yes. I know just the two you want they're in the front window. Let me get them." The man went over to the window to get two of the pups. The old man fallowed to see seven pups in two piles one of three and the other of four.

"I might end with four pups instead of two." Solomon chuckled

Yu' heard a voice he knew well it was a man who had come around a lot at the place he was born. He had held him quite offend and from time to time have another pups sent on him as he remembered this that sent came back to his mind. Then it hit him, he looked over to his new friend and scolded himself for not realizing the sent was the same. So Yami and him were born in the same place but even knowing that he knew the never would have met the breeder kept the litters separated.

Yu' wriggled out of the pile and ran over to the edge whimpering and whining till Solomon picked him up. Once in the old man's arms he snuggled against him and whimpered looking back to where the others lay.

"Well then it's settled I'll take all four," The man laughed. "Right, Yugi?" He said looking to the pup in his arms. The two men and the pup walked to the register, Solomon picked up some odds and ends on the way, like some pet food, toys and callers.

Yami shivered and opened his eyes to where Yu' had been moments before. His eyes shot open and he started looking franticly around the display. In his search he found no sign of the pup and had woken everyone else up in the process.

"He's probably fine." Du' said. "The owner probably took him out to look over; those three are hard on him so he will look him over every now and then."

"You're wrong he probably had to go to the vet because he's too weak to last anymore." Te' said Set' and Tri' nodding in agreement. Yami bent his head down feeling a spark of shame he couldn't protect his friend, Jo' and Du' did the same all three whimpered.

Not one of them saw said pup placed back down. Once back in the display said pup tackled Yami, everyone looked at him.

" YAMI, JO', Du' we are all being adopted!" He said pouncing on them.

Soon they were all put in cages two to a cage and token to a nice house once there the four were let out. The house was huge with lots of space to run in the grass filled yards. As the four looked over their new home a caller was placed over each of their necks with a tag saying their names Duke, Joey, Yugi and Yami.

That night the pups lay in front of a fire with Solomon, Joey and Duke were sprawled out on the floor and Yami and Yugi were snuggled together on Solomon's lap. And as the lay there together with each other, their friends and their new owner one though went through their heads_. "So this is home…" _

_The end_


End file.
